Digital magnetic tape recording provides an important function of data backup in a hierarchy of data storage platforms. Conventionally, at least two approaches are employed for recording digital information onto magnetic recording tape. One approach calls for moving the tape past a rotating head structure that records and plays back user information from discontinuous transverse tracks. Interactive servo systems are employed to synchronize rotation of the head structure with travel of the tape. Another approach is to draw the tape across a non-rotating head at a considerable linear velocity. This approach is sometimes referred to as digital linear tape (DLT) recording and playback.
Increased data storage capacity and retrieval performance is being required of all commercially viable mass storage devices and media. In the case of digital linear tape recording, a trend is toward multi-head, multi-channel fixed head structures with narrowed recording gaps and track widths. Such narrow recording heads allow many linear tracks to be formed on a magnetic tape of predetermined width, such as one-half inch width tape. Tape substrates are also being made thinner, with increased tape lengths being made possible in small diameter reel packages.